


It’s Your Choice, After All

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Choose Your Own Ending, Cockwarming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Kinky sex, Maledom, Masochism, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Teasing, This is just a kinks list at this point, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, face fucking, facesitting, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: A choose-your-own-ending story! Will you absolve Lucifer of his worries after sleeping in by confronting his limits of what he can truly do to you, or by letting him have his way?
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	1. Drowsy Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental work! Be sure to subscribe to it for ending updates! This is just the opening that I’ve written so far.

Your phone was buzzing.

Waking slowly, you opened your eyes in the early-evening haze coming in from the window. Studying had really begun to take it out of you, so laying down to scroll through social media while taking a break was decidedly the way to relax. At some point you had actually fallen asleep, albeit unintentionally. Your phone was still in your hand as you managed to pull yourself grumpily from REM. Your phone was vibrating in your hand. You pulled the screen to your face only to just miss the call. You were still just barely awake, so you rubbed your eyes dreamily when the phone started to buzz again. 

Lucifer?

You swiped to pick up the call much quicker this time, sniffling a yawn as you put the receiving end to your ear. “Hello?”

“Do you’ve any idea how many times I’ve called you in the last ten minutes?” He spoke coldly on the phone, words biting you while still in your early waking stage. You pulled the phone away from your ear to unlock it. Twenty missed calls? 

“You know you could have just come to my room and knocked on my door?...” you stretch backwards, lifting the other arm above your head. “I’m not hard to find.”

“That doesn’t matter. When I call you, I expect an answer. I’m responsible for your wellbeing-” this, again. How many times does he have to give you this lecture?

“Lucifer. I know, you’re responsible for my well being and if anything were to come of me by way of getting harmed, eaten, attacked, killed, or sold on the black market, it would ruin Lord Diovolo’s exchange relations program.” You pinch the bridge of your nose, frustrated.” Silence. You wait a beat.

“I’ve been napping in my room... is napping a danger to my wellbeing?” You’re not usually so apt for back-talk, but he’s woken you up from a lovely nap, of which you had only gotten... after checking the clock again, twenty minutes of. There’s silence on the other end of the phone, still, for another few beats. Suddenly, you feel cold.

“Come to my office. Now. I won’t argue on the phone with you.” The line disconnects.

You pull the phone away from your ear and rest it on your thigh, staring at his contact picture. How could he not just go down the hallway, seriously!? You run your fingers through your tousled hair for a moment and cover your face with your hands. Waking up from a nap to back talk at Lucifer? What were you thinking? You hear your text tone go off and look at your phone again. It’s from Lucifer.

[You have 30 seconds.]

A chill rolls over your shoulders. This is humiliating. You’re not usually one to get scolded. Huffing, you grab your jacket and jog with bare feet out your door, closing it behind you, and then quickly walking down the hallway outside of Lucifer’s office and knocking. 

The door opens immediately and you’re met with a very comfortable-looking Lucifer. He’s not in his usual suit, he’s shed the coat, vest, and tie; only in his button-up and slacks. He doesn’t look upset at first but you can see the glint of anger in his eyes as he steps back to allow you in. You step inside, crossing your arms over your chest as you enter, shrinking. He closes the door behind you and motions for you to sit on the chaise across from his desk. You oblige.

He takes his time meeting you at his desk, pouring himself a glass of something he pulls from behind a bookcase before replacing it and the book that unlocked it. You avert your gaze so as to not let him think you saw which book it was. Once his glass is sated, he paces back over to sit at his desk, setting the glass of dark amber liquid directly in front of him. He steepled his fingers over the glass.

“Have I done something to upset you?” His voice is soft, deceptively soft, but his eyes, when you meet them again, are burning. He’s angry, for sure. “If so, please tell me, so I might correct myself to convenience you more.” The sarcasm goes almost undetected. You glance down at the hands now folded in your lap. 

“Listen, I-”

“No, you listen to me.” He cuts you off, picking up the glass in one hand and then transferring it to the other. “Yes, I am responsible for you. You know this. You know this very well. You could recite the lecture in your sleep, I have given it so many times.” He frowns, swirling the dark liquid. “I am only concerned for your safety because in an instant if something unexpected were to happen to you, if someone were to harm you without my knowing? I wouldn’t be able to save you.” He almost sounds sad at the end of his statement, his eyes dropping down to the cyclone in the glass in his hands. “That will not happen. Not again.”

You lay your hands flat in your lap and your shoulders intense. _Oh,_ you think, _this is... very personal for him, I forgot... I almost forgot._ You almost forgot who you were. You meet his eyes again, lips pressed tight, feet flat on the ground. You want to say something, but you’re holding your tongue between your teeth. 

“So my question to you is,” he stands, walking over to another bookshelf and wiping the dust from one of the many leather-bound times in the wall, “do you understand why I expect you to pick up your phone when I call you? Why it is that I check in so often?”

This reasoning is enough, for him, for anyone else, but you’re still a person with free will, unable to be held down by the will of another. You’ve managed to make pacts with more demons in your first year here than anyone could have expected you to, if any at all. You had some of the most powerful agents in the Devildom at your beck and call. His brothers barely ever let you out of their sights anyhow... so why did he pick today of all days to go full self-blame once again?  
  


“Lucifer, I may be a human, and I may need help, but I am not helpless.” He raises the glass to his lips. He looks contemplative for a moment, and then walks back to stand next to the chaise you sat upon. “I am aware you are not helpless. You managed to make pacts with the seven Avatars of Hell, did you not?” He extends a hand downwards to you. You notice he’s not wearing his gloves like he was a moment ago, when did he take them off?

“I know it may seem crass, but... you are very important to me. Possibly one of the most important people to me in the universe.” You look up at his face, he’s smiling. “I know I asked you here for what you expected to be a scolding, and I can give you one still, but I...” he sets the glass on the edge of his desk, “I was so worried when you didn’t pick up your phone. I simply want to protect you. To be close to you, now. Would you indulge me?”

  
You ponder for a moment, weighing your options carefully.   
  
  
...

> Command him to kneel.

> Take his hand.


	2. Route A: Command him to kneel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had it up to here with his high expectations and possessiveness. It's time to give Mr. Prideful a taste of his own medicine.

>Command him to kneel.

  
  


“Indulge you...” you bite the inside of your cheek anxiously as your gaze shifts between his hand outstretched to you and his face. Does he really have such a plan to try and woo you now? Talk about emotional whiplash. “You’re only so honest with me, I wonder why you can’t be fully honest with me.” You fold your arms over your chest and lift a leg over one knee. He raises a brow to the defiant gesture. 

“There’s much you still don’t know about me, I could spend the rest of your mortal years recounting every tale I could tell.” His fingers curl in towards his palm, his weight shifting. “What is it, if not my time, else that I could give you?” A shade of red stretches across Lucifer’s face as he leans against his desk, averting his gaze away from you. Coyly? You bite your bottom lip.

“I’d like you to kneel.” The words come from that place of power you have, despite you not having an ounce of magical talent in your bones, the influence you have over any demon you’ve made a pact with is undeniable. He shifts his eyes back to you sharply as he falls to his knees where he stands, arms at his side. You meet his eyes again and there’s something different in this sharp gaze he's giving you, this time. He’s expecting you to act out again? You lower your hands down to your lap. He’s just at eye level with you while he kneels. There’s no resentment you can detect, but...

“You’ve wised up considerably since you arrived.” You raise your eyebrows at his neutral expression. Somehow even from the position he’s in now, he still is managing to seem condescending. You clench your jaw. “You recognize a demon being predatory despite a bond of trust having been built. Good.” He crosses his arms in front of him, smirking. “You caught me. I was planning on seducing you and having my way with you, using my charm.”

“It doesn’t work on me.” You state, frankly. “Did you forget demonic charm doesn’t work on me? Lucifer?” Your voice is indignant now, as you rise to your feet and look down at him. He closes his eyes, refusing to look up at you, simply smirking. Unwavered. “I didn’t forget. Asmo may have the strongest influence over mortals, but I wasn’t planning on forcing you to do anything...” You ball your fists up.

“You think I’m stupid, still.” Your voice is cold. “Frail and weak and stupid. Don’t you.” He is quiet for a moment. “...Yes.”

“Tell the truth.” You’re going to pull it out of him if it;s the last thing you do. For a moment you see discomfort spread across his face, his shoulders tensing. He’s hesitating, but he can’t resist you.

“That’s...” he bites his lip. “Subjective.” More crypticism. You sit back down, crossing one knee over the other. “Subjective how? Stop stalling, Lucifer.” There’s a fire burning in you now. You’ve never managed to get one of the brothers so vulnerable in front of you. You didn’t want to force honesty from him, but now you can;t help but want to see that visage of pride on his face break into a million little pieces. You want him to grovel at your feet and worship you. You want to see him in his lowest state of respectability. Did you want to build him back up from that? 

He opens his eyes back up and sighs. “I am... afraid.” His voice is softer now, and for a moment you can sense the resentment that quickly melts. Afraid? He sets back with his hands on his knees, chin tilted down towards his chest. “You’re simply too much, at times...” he mumbles, and then lifts his head, a flushed pink dancing along his cheeks. He looks soft, almost human in this position. “I am afraid to get close to you, for fear of harming you myself. If... if I were to hurt you in any way... I could not live with myself.” 

You sigh. Patience is wearing thin. “You’re not answering my question! I’m telling you, tell me the truth. What do you think of me?” There’s a tension in your voice and he meets your eyes again. He purses his lips and sits back up on his knees, kneeling forward and taking one of your hands in his and bringing it to his lips. His breath is warm over your skin. You can feel the hair on the back of your neck standing up. “You’re brilliant, and terrifying. I’ve never been so afraid in my life to let someone get close to me.” You can hear the gentle sincerity. 

“Terrifying?...” you echo. He must be being honest. He wouldn’t be able to defy you. He nods, his lips hovered just above your knuckles. You can sense the twitching tension in his arms and shoulders. He almost looks like he’s shaking. His primal being, his pride, stripped away from him. You feel a pang of need in your very core. “I am terrifying.” You can feel yourself swell with some unseen pressure and you tilt your head questioningly. “You were a fool to think I was powerless. Just because I can’t use magic...” you chuckle. 

His red eyes open and lock with yours. You usually would feel that weight of guilt but all you can sense is vulnerability. “You hold yourself in such high esteem usually, Lucifer. Seeing you broken down makes me feel something...” You can feel your ears start to burn. “You couldn’t say no to me if you wanted to, could you?”

“I couldn’t. You hold a power over me no other does.”

“Not even Diavolo?...” you almost whisper the response. 

He hesitates. “I am bound by my duty to Diavolo. However...” he raises his head, moving another shift of a leg closer to you, his hands resting on either side of where you sat. “I would willingly, without hesitation, even without command, do anything you asked of me. I would follow you to the ends of the universe. I would defy the will of any in my path if they were to come between us.” You can tell his honesty is being pulled from him, the words coming from some place deep inside he perhaps himself wasn’t willing to recognize just yet. You place a hand on the side of his face. 

“Would you worship me?” The question is simple: you do not have to wait for an answer. 

“Until my dying breath.” He’s breathing a bit heavier now, his hand coming forward to rest against the back of yours as it rests on his face.

“Show me.” You’re not sure what you’re expecting, but you watch him shift backwards and lower himself, lifting the leg crossed over your knee and pressing your foot against his chest. He’s looking up now with total submission clear on his face.

“Subjugate me, please.” He holds your foot in the center of his chest and it takes little effort to straighten your leg out and push him backwards off of you, him landing with a thud on the floor, his elbows propping himself back up as you stand, and then place your foot squarely back in the center of his chest. His elbows slide from under him as you force him down. His breathing is measured, his face a brighter shade of pink than before. He groans under the pressure of your foot. “Forgive me, Master.” You feel a thump in your chest. “I am unfairly greedy with your affections. Please...” his hand wraps around your ankle and his thumb gently strokes the top of your foot. 

“You’re pathetic, Lucifer.” Your voice is teasing as you shift more of your weight onto the foot on his chest. He gasps, his heel digging into the floor. “Submitting to a human with nothing special about them other than some distant unrelated angelic lineage from a reincarnated angel from eons ago.” You chuckle at the strained look in his eyes. “You’re wound so tight it’s almost adorable...” your eyes travel along the length of his tense and twitching body. His face, his chest, his legs... you circle your gaze back up and eye the swelling bulge beneath his slacks thoughtfully, then immediately meet his eyes again. He swallows hard. 

“Do you want me to touch you, Luci?” You coo, the foot moving down from his chest and sitting back down on the chaise, your other foot sitting on one of his parted thighs. His breath hitches as the ball of your foot presses against his belt. You see him bite his lip, leaning back up on his elbows. “You’re disgusting, getting so turned on by being stepped on...” your second foot moves up, and you graze the bulge with your heel before pressing into it. A soft groan leaves Lucifer’s lips and you drink it in, changing the pressure. His hips press up against your foot. “Do you like being stepped on? Tell me if you do.”

“Being stepped on by you is like water in an oasis. So refreshing, and exactly what I need...!” His voice hitches at the end of his sentence when you place your foot along the length of his twitching cock under his pants and press. “And I desperately need you.” Watching his desperate facial expressions, his bitten lip, his chest rising and falling in with each breath was maddening, intoxicating, and you were drunk with power. It would be humiliating for anyone else to see Lucifer like this, but you wanted to keep this visage all to yourself. You smiled down at him, looking over your lashes as you raised your chin. 

One hand moved up your leg as you continued to step on him, his cock swelling back with every press of your heel. You felt yourself getting hot, pulling the jacket of yours off and flinging it back across the chaise. “Come here...” you remove your foot from him and he -us he’s himself up, sitting on his knees again between your legs. You put your hands on his face, you thumb stroking his bottom lip. You’ve never felt him so warm before. Guilt wells up inside of you and you have to ask, “Do you want me to stop?” He digs his fingers into the cushioned seat and closes his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. “No.” His reply is short and direct.

So that answers that question. “Take off your belt.” In seconds flat he’s unbuckling his belt and laying the matte leather over your knees, submitting the implement to you. You pick it up and loop it through the fastener, catching one of his wrists and then circling around again to catch the other. As you pull the strap tight, you notice Lucifer’s hair, usually slickly coiffed and tucked behind his ears, is hanging shag girly in his face. You brush the strands of shadowy locks behind his ear and lift his chin. Dark red eyes look into yours and he sighs. “Please...” 

You grab the collar of his shift and pull him upwards, your nose barely touching his as you let your lips linger for just a moment while your other hand unbuttons his trousers and tugs them down just enough to let his throbbing erection forth, the heady weight of it coming to rest in your palm. “Better?...” he nods, lips barely parted as his warm breath washes over your face. He smells like cinnamon and apples, and wine. You could undo him for the rest of your days, watching every seam of his being pop and each thread unravel into your hand.

“You’re beautiful like this, you know.” You tease. He narrows his eyes and turns his face away. “Are you embarrassed?...” he rests his forehead against your shoulder as he nudges his hips forward into your open palm. You wrap your fingers around his engorged length and grin, your fist pumping slow strokes. His breath rushes against the side of your neck and you wrap your opposite arm around his shoulder, fingers scritching at his scalp on the back of his head. A low rumble comes from his chest and he nudges against your jaw, panting hotly still. You still your hand and he lifts his eyes to yours.

You smirk. "Do you want me to touch you more?" He swallows thickly. You can read the answer on his face but you give his erection a squeeze firmly and he bites his lip. "Yes. Please."

You rise from your spot on the chaise and pull him by his bound wrists to stand, shuffling as you traded places with him and pushed him back across the plush seating, his legs parted and his arms resting above his head, wrists at the head of the sofa. You pull the shirt you're wearing over your head and toss it aside, then stepping out of the jeans. You crawled up between his thighs and leaned over him, fingers deftly tracing the sharp ine of his jaw before pressing your finger past his lips to meet his tongue and teeth. He part his lips as you start to wrap your hand around his cock again, rubbing slowly with your hand wrapped around him.

You can't help but feel like you've tamed a wild beast, one of the most powerful demons, let along entities as a whole, writhing under you and begging to touch him. You feel the heavy swell in your chest and your eyes shine, smiling while Lucifer sighs and whimpers with your fingers in his mouth and your hand around his dick.

"Tell me what you want." You pull your fingers from his lips with a wet pop and he swallows again. "What I want? To please you. Satisfy you. To give you pleasure to rival that of anyone else. I want to ruin you." His voices wilts at the end, his cock twitching in your hand. You grin warmly, crawling further up onto him, shimmying out if your panties on the way up. He's transfixed on the wetness between your legs when you bare yourself to him, your hips hovering over his face, one knee propped up on the back of the couch and the other foot planted on the floor. "Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to ruin me for all future lovers?..." he lets a small breath out against your inner thigh as you bring your bent knee down to rest above his shoulder, his face resting between your thighs. His wrists still bound above him, he lifts his chin up, dragging his long tongue up in one slow lick along the exposed sex presented to him. You let one hand rest atop his head, fingers tugging on raven locks while his lips and tongue find their rhythm. He's seals his lips over your clit.

You sigh, rocking your hips against his face while he enthusiastically laps at your cunt, his nose pressed against your mound and grunting. You catch his eyes as he looks up at you, reverently, and you moan. "Good boy..."

The compliment is encouragement enough for him, and he keeps this up, his mouth making wet noises as you feel your slickness starting to coat his chin. By now you're breathing hard, thighs shaking. "You're gonna make me cum... do you want me to cum all over your face?..." your voice wavers, eyes half-lidded and you lean over the chaise's back again, his hands above his head raising to meet your still-covered breasts with one hand, his manicured fingers groping you through your bra. You feel the orgasm rocking through you while his fingers find your nipples under your clothes and you press yourself firmly onto his face. You're not trying to be quiet, nor would you ever try to be otherwise, and the orgasm rocks through you while you grind your hips on his face, his mouth servicing you through the shaking climax. He groans, his cock behind you throbbing wildly. 

When you finally pull your sex from his face, he's panting, the threads of his saliva and your juices connetednto his face from between your legs. "You're delicious..." he moans, his hips rocking up, heels dug into the plush cushioning.

"A delicacy, thank you for the meal." He licks his lips, savoring the flavor of you. You laugh. "You're so funny..." you seg yourself on his chest, reaching back to wrap your hand around his aching member and he moans, his eyes rolled back. You raise a brow. "You're so sensitive... are you sure you can last?" For the first time since he offered his hand to you, you can see a confident smile.

"I have no doubt. I won't be spent so easily." You slide backwards and let your dripping cunt press against his sizable length, and grind your hips back and forth. He bites his lips, eyelids fluttering. "Are you sure?..." Demon stamina be damned, you would be milking him until he had nothing left to give you. "Hmmm? Are you? Don't move at all." You coo, your slick entrance lining up with the head of his cock. You only let the tip sink into you, stretching you sweetly. You bite your lip. 

"Fuck," he swears, trying desperately to maintain composure. "Fuck..." you've never heard him swear like that before. You grin triumphantly. You sink onto him slowly, halfway. He's so incredibly thick and your hips are trembling. "I thought you wanted to ruin me? Have your way with me? Well?" You lean up, loosening the belt on his wrists and placing his hands on your waist. "Show me how badly you want me."

A fire seems to light his eyes as his hips lift and slam up into you, the sudden pressure of his cock bottoming to the hilt inside of you causing your eyes to cross. Before you realize what's happening, your bra is essentially ripped from your body and tossed aside, one arm pulling you down against his chest and the other hand holding tight to your hip, keeping you in place while Lucifer bucks wildly up into you. 

You can hear yourself wailing, moaning, and Lucifer groaning as his teeth sink into your shoulder. It's not enough to break the skin but you're brought to your senses, you entire body rocking with the force of how hard he's thrusting into you.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him close to you, kissing his forehead and whimpering as the pleasure rockets through you, every nerve shooting stars through when you're joined. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" You whine, and he continues, as you command.

"You're going to ruin me. Be the end of me. I'll never be able to come back from this. You're like home, and so so beautiful..." He moans, his lips descending to lick at your collar bone and suck at the skin, the slap of his hips bucking up against your ass loud and echoing throughout the room. You wonder for a moment if it can be heard from outside the office. Lucifer's teeth bite into your nipple and you brace yourself against the back of the chaise, feeling your next orgasm starting to warm you.

"I'm gonna cum," you ball your hands up in the hair at the back of his head and pull, his mouth separating from your skin as he looks desperately, longingly, lustfully up at you. "Never leave, please. Please."

You lean down and meet his lips for the first time in a hard kiss while your climax rips through you and he groans, your squeezing around him causing his rhythm to falter and you feel his cock flex inside of you, followed by the warm sensation dripping from between your legs as his pave slows to a stop. You're shaking, gasping, by the time you pull your lips away, stars littering the edges of your vision. You meet his dark red eyes and offer another gentle kiss. He's panting hotly against your neck. 

You squeeze around his shoulders, rocking your hips. He's still hard inside of you.

"I should have figured that wouldn't be enough to satisfy you." You brush the hair sticking to his sweat-dotted face behind his ear. He offers a squeeze to your hip, smiling. "Of course not. If you would allow me to take the lead next..." you place a finger on his lip and shake your head.

"No. Sit like that for a while longer. I want to enjoy this a little more." He sighs and kisses your collarbone, eyes glancing up reverently.

"As you wish." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience while i navigate some health issues! I hope you all enjoy this ending, look out for another one soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Let me know what you think, subscribe to the work to read the endings once they are published!


End file.
